1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a one-shot circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many instances when it is desirable to generate a pulse of short duration in response to a predetermined change in an input signal, such as a voltage rise, for driving or triggering another circuit. In particular, computer circuits commonly require a single trigger pulse of relatively short duration in response to a particular occurrence or change in a timing signal, such as, for example, the positive-going portion of a periodically-recurring clock pulse. In logic circuits and computers it is important to provide a precise one-shot signal having a pulse width that does not vary even when the supply voltage of the one-shot circuit varies.
Accordingly, what is needed is a one-shot circuit to address the issues mentioned above.